Thoughts of Another
by modern-spacer
Summary: After a freak accident, Kairi now has the ability to read minds. The only thing she wants to know is if she'll ever have a chance with her crush...Namine. Maybe she can use her new powers to her advantage. Yuri Kairi/Namine. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is loosely based on the movie called, What Women Want. Rating may change to M. **

"What does it feel like to love someone?"

"What?" Sora asks giving me a confused look.

_Crap, I actually said that out loud. _Having nothing better to do, Sora decided to just let himself in my house and plop on the couch. There was no one else in my house at the moment and I was also feeling bored until my mind started to wander.

"Just curious... I was just wondering since you and Riku have been dating for 2 years already," I say telling half the truth.

Sora thought for a moment before breaking into a smile, "Well, when I'm with Riku I just can't seem to stop smiling, and we're happy when we're together. I always get these butterflies in my stomach when I see him. We just connect y'know," he explains.

_That's very subtle, and a bit undescriptive, but they are happy together. _I tilt my head deep in thought. _Hmm, I wonder what it would be like with her. Just imagining it makes me feel happy inside, but I guess I'm that desperate. Seeing her smile, holding her hand, kissing her... hearing her say my name in bed. Wow, really Kairi? Really?_

"Oh ho! Does Kairi like someone?" he asks teasingly breaking my train of thought.

"W-well no I-I mean yes... sort of," I stammer. _Gah! I hate it when Sora is the one teasing me._

"Oooh! Tell me, tell me!" he bounces up and down in excitement.

"I-It's no one really."

"Liar!" he points accusingly, "Come on Kai. Is it someone I know?"

I blush, "Well, you do see them at school."

"Kairi," he says more sternly.

I give a meek nod. He has a giddy smile, "Okay, um... is it Roxas?"

"What? No way! Besides he's not my type," I say completely appalled by the idea.

"I know! It's Axel, right? Yeah it's gotta be him!" Sora says triumphantly.

I stare blankly at my dim-witted friend, "You have got to be kidding. There is no way I have a crush on flamehead."

"Hayner?"

"Nope."

"Pence?"

I shake my head.

"Uhhh... Seifer?"

"EW! God no!"

Sora pouts crossing his arms, "That's all I can think of. I bet you're just messing with me. You're probably just making up that you like somemone."

"I didn't make her up!"

Sora looks at me with wide eyes, "Her?"

_Shit._ "Um, I..."

"I didn't know you liked girls Kairi. How long?" he has a neutral expression on his face.

I sigh, "Well, I've never really looked at other girls. Just only 'her'. I've kind of had a crush on her since freshman year," I say looking down at my lap.

"Who's the lucky girl?" he puts a hand on my shoulder. I give a muffled answer. "What was that?" I whisper her name again. "Kai, you gotta speak up. I can't-"

"It's Namine!" I say loudly standing up, "It's... it's Namine," I suddenly feel tired, and now sit back down on the couch, but I'm a bit happy that I finally told someone.

Sora rubs my back, "I've never really noticed that you like her that way, but now that I think about it I guess I did see some signs."

I look at him curiously, "What signs?"

"Well, there was that one time in math when you dropped your pencil, then Namine handed it back to you. When your fingers touched you started stuttering like crazy," I rub the back of my head, "I seriously thought you were broken or something," he chuckles.

"Yeah I-"

"Oh! Also that one time," he continues much to my dismay, "You couldn't stop staring at her when she was wearing those short shorts in PE." I blush as I start to remember, "I thought it was pretty weird. For a second there I thought you were checking her out. You totally were checking her out!" he proudly exclaims.

"Uh, well-"

"And that time when she saw a spider and grabbed on to you! She was freaking scared but it looked like you were in heaven. You really did look like you were enjoying it. Just like how I enjoy it when Riku-"

"Okay I get it!" _Geez, just shut up!_

He smirks as I glare at him, but then I turn and look at the window feeling melancholy, "I-It's just... I don't know if she likes me back. I mean I want to tell her, but..."

"She might reject you and it could hurt your friendship," Sora continues for me I look up again to see him give me an understanding look.

"Yeah.."

...

It's raining hard just as school ended. _Great, how am I supposed to walk through that weather? _I grimace as the harsh winds blow and mess up my hair.

"Kairi!" I quickly perk up at the familiar voice.

"Hey Namine. Lovely weather we're having." I smile at her and she seems out of breath but manages to roll her eyes. I can't help but get slightly aroused by her deep breathing and how her chest rises and falls with each breath.

"I'm glad I found you." _She is? Yay! _"I didn't want you walking in the rain all by yourself. Riku offered us a ride. We should hurry before it gets worse."

We hurried to Riku's car, Riku is in the driver's seat while Sora in the passenger's when we shut the door. I sigh contently in my seat, then I notice the close proximity between Namine and I, causing me to blush. I cough trying to compose myself.

"Man, I just washed my car yesterday," Riku complains as he drives.

I take this oppurtunity to distract myself, "Man up Riku. It's just a car."

"It's not just a car! It's my baby!" Riku says defensively.

Sora quickly jumps in, "What about me Riku? "

Riku looks at Sora with a smile only reserved for him, "You're better than a car Sora. If you were a car I would so totally bang you."

"Aw, really?" he gives him a quick kiss.

"That is the worst pick up line I have ever heard," I laugh and I feel Riku trying to glare at me even though his eyes are on the road.

Namine giggles, "Sora I'm not sure that you should really be happy that he said you're better than a car." I smile as her giggles increase.

"Hardy har har," Sora gives a mock laugh, "Anyway, when you're with the person you like you don't really care what they say. Whatever they talk about with you will make you happy either way."

"Hunh, I guess," for some reason I feel Namine glancing at me and that makes me a bit nervous.

"Does our little Kairi have someone in mind?" silverhead teases.

I feel the heat creeping to my face, "N-no! And stop teasing me!"

"Whatever you say Kairi," Sora deliberately says slowly, knowing full well of my crush for Namine. The boys' laughter fills the car, but when I look at Namine she seems quiet and I dunno, kind of disappointed.

"Thanks for the ride Riku," Namine says. She's about to close the door, but not before giving me a quick smile that increases the pace of my heartbeat.

The ride to my house is quiet and I kind of like it. Until Riku breaks the silence, "Kairi and Namine sitting in a tree-"

_Oh my god. Really?_

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sora playfully continues.

"You told him?" I ask accusingly at Sora.

Riku snorts, "Please, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you got the hots for Namine."

"So everyone knows?" I shriek. _Crap, does that mean Namine knows?_

"Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch. Xion might have figured it out. Roxas and Axel too probably. Just your close friends," Riku explains as he turns a corner, "I don't think Namine knows. If she did, don't you think she'd act a bit more differently around you?"

I consider this. _He does have a point. Besides if there was anything different with Namine I might have noticed... but I'm not sure since I can't stop myself from looking at her all the damn time with all the curves her body has._

"Are you having dirty thoughts?" Sora looks at me with a devilish grin.

I ignore the question. "Thanks for the ride. See you guys tomorrow." I close the door not before hearing Riku and Sora snickering.

The wind and rain is a very strong obstacle as I try to reach the front door of my house. I finally reached the door and as I'm about to grab the doorknob a sudden flash appears and I immediately freeze up as this tingling feeling starts from my hand and goes throughout my whole body. The last thing I know is that I'm now lying on the ground trying to breathe properly.

I groan as I stand up. I'm about to run my fingers through my hair until I notice a slight burn on my left hand. I stare at it until I realize, _I actually just got struck by lightning... and survived! Whoa..._

I enter my home and blink still trying to process all this, it's still surreal.

"Hello sweetie," my mother greets me, "Why don't you take a bath? You're soaking wet. Anyway I have to go back to work. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright."

_'Dammit. Stupid storm. I just wanna stay home and watch reruns of Pokemon! There's a whole marathon today! Who on earth would go to a toy shop in this weather?'_

My mom works at a very popular toy store across town and if you figured out by now, she's also a Pokemon fan. She's always been a fan of the series, but she doesn't like the new stuff she's more of the old school. She always tries to buy all these trading cards and I swear it's taking up all the room in her closet. What's even more embarassing is that she knows all the original pokemon by heart and wants me to memorize it as well. The last straw was when she was singing the Pokerap song in front of all of my friends during my 14th birthday two years ago drunk and Sora and Riku joined in, totally embarassing. I was sleepingover at Namine's for three days straight until my mom begged me to come back.

I turn around and look at my mom, "There's actually a marathon of Pokemon?"

"Ooooh you know about it?" she asks all giddy.

"Uh, you said there's a marathon today," I say slightly confused.

She puts a finger to her lips, "I don't think I remember telling you about it."

_Um, what? _"You just said it a few seconds ago," I'm seriously more confused than ever.

"Kairi stop messing with me. I may not remember every little thing, but I'm sure I didn't tell you," she says pouting, "I'm not that old."

I look at her as she grabs her keys. "Good thing we have tivo. Otherwise there's no way I can watch it. Anyway don't get into any trouble," she kisses me.

_'Hm, maybe I do have Alzheimers... Nah!'_ As she leaves the door I am dumbstruck.

_Her... her lips didn't move! She talked right in front of me and her lips didn't even move at all! There's gotta be a reasonable explanation. Oh, maybe I'm dreaming!_

"Yeah I gotta be dreaming. It's definetely a dream..." I start to pace back and forth in my room, "Argh! Okay, I'm going to take a warm bath then I'm going to sleep. I'm probably just tired. This will all blow away tomorrow... and now I'm talking to myself. Hahaha!"

I laugh hysterically pretty sure I'm just imagining things.

**A/N: Hate it, love it? Tell me what you think so I can continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Explanation is at the end of chapter since you guys have been itching to read this for a long time.

XXX

_Oh, god. This can not be happening. _

I have my head laid down on my desk just before history starts._ This is so creeping me out. I'm actually reading people's minds!_ I have this major headache and I can't get rid of the throbbing. It's weird because right as I entered school this morning the hallway chatter seemed much more louder than usual. At first I thought it might be about some party. Then some weird stuff started happening. Like when I heard this guy talk about something really inappropriate. Actually... I've been hearing _alot _of personal stuff since I entered school.

When I noticed that their lips weren't moving I knew something was wrong. At first maybe I was tired... but no I actually had a good sleep. Okay, maybe someone slipped something in my drink and that I'm hallucinating about this whole thing and that it was just some sick, horrible joke, but no I only drank coffee before school.

"Class settle down!" the teacher slams down his books to quiet us down and further increasing the pain my headache.

I groan loudly in response and the teacher raises his eyebrow, "Is something the matter Miss Hart?"

I put an effort into lifting my head and look at him, "I have a headache and don't feel very well, sir."

_'Probably up all night drinking. Pssh, irresponsible teenagers.' _He gives me a very fake sympathetic smile.

My eyes slightly narrow at him. I mean I know he's mean but I didn't think he'd be that mean. _Hey dude you know what you'd be if you weren't a teacher? You'd be a total asshole. Oh wait you already are one. _I really wish I could say that out loud.

"Would you like to go to the nurse's office?" he kindly (fakely) asks. '_One less student to teach.'_

I felt my eye twitch and with that I left the very loud talkative classroom.

...

I told the nurse I wasn't feeling all that well so I went back home to try and figure this out. A few hours later Sora and Riku visited.

"Hey, Kairi are you all right? I got worried when I heard you were in the nurse's office," I turn my head to see Sora sitting next to my bedside and I suddenly hear a burst of his worried thoughts.

I smile slightly after hearing his kind thoughts. I'm glad to have a best friend like him. I texted him earlier that I was home and he already knows where the spare key is. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a major headache. I already got some rest."

His worried expression slowly turns to relief, "Whew! You had me worried there, Kai," he gives me a cheeky smile and I smile back.

"That's it? A headache?" we both turn to see Riku standing behind Sora.

"Yeah. Sorry to worry you guys."

Riku sighs, _'Well, at least she's okay and not hurt.'_

I smile widely. I knew Riku had a soft spot but from that tone he's such a teddy bear! _I guess I don't have to worry about our friendship ever falling apart._

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks me.

"Wa?" I blink, "What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

He gives me a suspicious look but shrugs it off while Sora looks on curiously.

"Anyway, Sora got you your homework. We gotta get going soon," Riku says. _'We finally have the house to ourselves.' _Riku has some inappropriate thoughts of him and Sora doing um... Do I really need to explain?

"Whoa! Too much info," I blurt out but only realizing too late of my mistake.

Riku blinks surprised by by outburst, "I didn't say anything," his eyes narrow at me.

"Kairi are you sure you're alright?" Sora has a worried expression again.

I open my mouth but close it and bit my lip, contemplating. _I should tell them. They are my best friends after all. I need to tell. I can't keep it to myself. I need to know that I'm not alone._

I give a shaky breath before finally spilling the secret.

...

"You're psychic?" Riku asks amused.

"Not psychic per se. I just read minds."

"That's being psychic," he says with a neutral expression.

"That's so cool! Okay guess what I'm thinking off."

I scrunch up my nose, "That's really gross Sora. Chili cheese hotdog with pickles and peanut butter? Really?"

Sora jumps in surprise, "Oh my god! She really _can _read minds Riku!" he saysshaking his boyfriend's arm in excitement.

"Uh huh sure. That's also what you order when we go out to eat," Riku says not convinced.

"Hey, I'm not making this up. Fine I'll prove it to you. Think of any number and an animal and food," I say finally sitting up and challenging him.

He smirks, "Fine." _'She's probaly gonna be wrong.' _He continues to think. _'Okay, 598, a unicorn and a nutella sandwhich with sliced bananas. Actually no. I'd eat Sora'_

"Huh, very creative. 598 a unicorn and a nutella sandwhich with sliced bananas but you changed your mind and said you'd eat Sora. From now on please keep your sexual thoughts hidden when with me you horndog, " I smirk when his jaw dropped.

"Th-that's right."

"Whoa..." Sora says in disbelief.

"Told you so."

"This is unbelievable," Riku sighs as he runs his fingers through his silver hair.

"Wait a minute," Sora says out of nowhere. Riku and I turn to him, "That would mean you read Namine's mind too, right?"

I shake my head, "No, I didn't see her at school. I guess you have to be at a really close distance for me to read people's minds."

"I bet you were wondering what she was thinking about," Sora waving his eyebrows suggestively.

"Actually, I never really thought about it considering that I was freaking out that I could read minds." _Hmm, but now that he mentions it I wonder what Namine was thinking about throughout the whole day. _

"This is just so..." Riku tries to find the right word.

"Amazing!" Sora says enthusiastically. "Kairi has mind reading super powers. We can finally know what goes on in our teacher's head. We can finally know when we're going to have another test too!" Sora's mind starts becoming jumbled and filled with other ideas and my head begins to throb again.

"I was going to say weird," Riku puts a hand on Sora's shoulder to calm him down noticing my discomfort then says seriously, "Don't get excited too soon. Kairi, you said so yourself that it gives you headaches."

I nod, "Major headaches."

"We won't know if it could actually damage you physically or mentally." _Wow, I never really thought about it. _ "So we should wait until tomorrow to see if it will go away. Until then I think you need rest." He's pretty smart for a bad boy. "You should-" He's interrupted by a knock on my door. Without a word Sora goes and gets the door.

"Maybe you should tell Namine about this too." Riku suggests.

I contemplate over this, "I'm not sure. I really like her Riku but knowing that she only likes me as a friend just kills me inside and hearing her thoughts of us only being friends is even worse."

"But if you don't tell her it's going to be the same thing but without her knowing."

I sigh, "I just... I don't want her to know. I've already violated other people's mind without their permission and I wasn't even trying. I already felt guilty when I heard you're thoughts," I look at him.

"I still don't get it."

"What I'm trying to say is that they were your private thoughts," _And it was a bit too R rated for me. _"Don't you think you felt a bit violated when I know every single thing you're thinking of? Sexual or not?"

Riku thought for a moment and I already knew his answer before he spoke, "Yeah I guess so. It's kind of prying in to my sex life basically... and I don't really want anyone knowing that," he glances at me which causes me to feel even more guilty.

"Everybody has secrets Riku. We have secrets that we even don't tell our friends. I don't want to be the type of person that wants to know everything. And I don't think Namine is the type of person that wants to reveal everything to anyone. She's had it rough since she moved here in middle school."

Which is true. When Namine moved to Radiant Garden a few years ago she was silent and hardly talked to anyone. I did a lot of stupid things to befriend her like dancing like an idiot. Hell, it took me weeks for her to finally open up to me. She told me about the way she had been bullied in her other school and that's when I started to get protective of her. That's when we started to become friends and now she's a somewhat popular girl in high school, but I always get that nagging feeling that she still didn't tell me everything.

"It took a long time to earn her trust. I don't want to break it by telling her 'Hey, I can read your mind and know everything about you.' That's just stupid."

Riku sighs "Okay, I get what you're saying. Even though you can't really help it with these... powers, Sora and I will be there if you need help."

"Thanks Riku," I smile softly at him.

Not surprisingly Namine is the one that knocked on my door. She approaches me and sits down on the side of my head with worried eyes. "Kairi are you alright? I got word from Sora that you were sent home. You didn't get hurt did you?" Despite her worried expression I found it really adorable especially since it was all focused on me and even her thoughts were of me.

"I..." _Her eyes are so pretty... Goddammit! Get a hold of yourself woman! _"I'm fine Namine. I just overworked myself and had a major headache." I flash a smile at her and I could see Sora give me a thumbs up and Riku rolling his eyes.

"You sure about that?" Before I could answer she puts her hand on my forehead. It feels so warm and it feels very good. Realizing the close proximity between our bodies caused myself to heat up. "You're warm. That's it, I'm staying over."

"W-What?" I stare at her with wide eyes and behind Namine I can see Sora and Riku having the same expression.

XXX

A/N: Many personal things have happened. I'll try to update again but don't expect it to be frequent I'll post a few chapters this year though.


End file.
